


all these tears i've never cried

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [93]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Break Up, Healing, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: i wanna say i’m sorry for all the things i said
Series: poetry [93]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/278262
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	all these tears i've never cried

**Author's Note:**

> currently untitled
> 
> Begun: who knows when  
> Finished September 24, 2020

all these tears i’ve never cried  
all these years i never tried  
it was you all along  
it was you  
  
there are so many things i never meant  
can you ever love me again  
so many words went unsaid  
so many things undone  
and it’s breaking, all of it’s breaking  
and i miss you  
i miss you  
  
i know that it ended messily  
with shouting and goodbyes  
but when it was good, it was so good  
and that’s all i miss  
  
and i wanna say i’m sorry for all the things i said  
i wanna say i’m sorry for all the stupid shit i did  
but you hurt me  
so i hurt you back  
and i’m not sure which one of us is in the wrong  
  
but maybe both of us weren’t right  
and in this life it’s over  
‘cause you’re gone for good  
but in another world maybe we could’ve been  
when it was good  
  
in another world i know  
i know we’re in each other’s arms

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] all these tears i've never cried](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394744) by [Ravin_Pods (Ravin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods)




End file.
